Kimberly Page
For the independent professional wrestler named Diamond Doll, see Faith Robertson. | birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Utah | billed = | trainer = | debut = 1994 | retired = 2001 }} Kimberly Lynn Bacon (January 1, 1970) is an American former actress and valet for ex-husband Diamond Dallas Page, during which she was known by the ring name Kimberly Page. She appeared in Playboy news stand pictorials from 1994 to 1999, and has been featured in Iron Man magazine for her fitness workouts. Career Wrestling career Her first WCW television appearance was as one of Page's The Diamond Dolls. The couple married on December 1, 1991, and she did not make any more appearances on WCW television until 1994, when she became Page's regular valet. Before then, she worked as a public relations coordinator, account executive, aerobics instructor and as a waitress. Page was engaged in a feud with Dave Sullivan, who objected to how Page treated her. Page won that feud but ended up losing Kimberly in a match to Johnny B. Badd in 1995. Johnny promptly freed her and she became his valet, simply going by the name of Kimberly. After Mero departed for the World Wrestling Federation, she became The Booty Babe for The Booty Man, who had recently shed his "Zodiac" gimmick and left the Dungeon of Doom. The gimmick lasted until late 1996. Kimberly did not appear on WCW programming again until a March 1997's Uncensored, when she rejoined Page (now a face after having refused to join the New World Order) as part of his feud with "Macho Man" Randy Savage, who had interrupted a Gene Okerlund interview with Page. Miss Elizabeth then flashed an NWO-defaced centerfold of Kimberly from the 1997 edition of Playboy's Nude Celebrities, after which Kimberly herself appeared from backstage having been spray painted off-screen by the NWO. The segment was also the first public revelation of Page and Kimberly being an actual married couple. After the Page/Savage feud ended, Kimberly formed the Nitro Girls in July. They danced during breaks on WCW Monday Nitro to entertain the fans. The Nitro Girls were given their own official website, while she and several members appeared in a non-nude pictorial in the September 1998 issue of Penthouse, and filmed a 1999 pay-per-view. In February 1999, Kimberly became involved in an angle in which she was being stalked by Scott Steiner, which culminated in Page attacking Steiner in the arena parking garage on the February 8 episode of WCW Monday Nitro as Steiner followed her to her car; Steiner then stole the car with Kim inside, and attempted to run over Page in the garage. He then threw Kimberly (actually a stunt-woman) from the car, and she was later taken away in an ambulance. Following the end of the angle, Kimberly departed the Nitro Girls later that year and again accompanied Page to the ring as his valet, then took part in a match against David Flair at Mayhem on November 21. In 2000, she turned on Page to join Vince Russo and Eric Bischoff's New Blood stable. In the storyline, she decided it was "all about me" instead of Page, and it was hinted she was romantically involved with Bischoff. She had small feuds with Miss Elizabeth and Miss Hancock, and was also briefly paired with Mike Awesome, before her departure from WCW that year. Page and Kimberly amicably separated in July 2004, then divorced in 2005. Acting career While living in Atlanta, Kimberly took acting jobs at the Alliance Theatre, then moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting as a career. Her first film role was a deleted scene in 2001's Rat Race that was included in the DVD extras, and her first starring role was in 2004's The Scam Artist, in which Page also appeared. Kimberly played Catwoman in the 2004 short fan film Grayson, in 2005, she appeared on CSI: Miami as Horatio Caine's murdered girlfriend in the episode "Under Suspicion." Also in 2005's movie, The 40-Year-Old Virgin, she was in the 'Date-A-Palooza' scene. She was the woman whose breast fell out of her shirt while she was talking. Kimberly currently lives in Utah, working in marketing and interior design. In wrestling *'Wrestlers managed' **Diamond Dallas Page **Johnny B. Badd **The Booty Man **Mike Awesome External links * Kimberly Page Profile on CAGEMATCH * Kimberly Page Profile on Online World of Wrestling * Profile Category:Nitro Girls Category:1970 births Category:1994 debuts Category:2001 retirements Category:Living people Category:Managers and valets Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni